


Just our hands clasped so tight

by lover_44



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was the quiet type of lover. He would never use manny words, loud words, his big statements came in quiet tones, small touches, gentle smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just our hands clasped so tight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend Cris who was the beta for this. Criscatus here on ao3. Look her up, she's awsome!!

Richard was the quiet type of lover. He would never use manny words, loud words, his big statements came in quiet tones, small touches, gentle smiles. It was not because Richard was afraid, or embarrassed. No, Lee knew better than that. It was just the way Richard had been built and raised. Always very reserved, always very quiet. 

But Richard’s declarations were always there, in the form of a soft spoken poem in the mornings, in the form of Richard’s hand holding to Lee’s wrist and softly pressing to the pulse, in the form of a quiet ‘I love you’ said to his ear in the presence of others. Lee feels his knees tremble every time one of those things happen, and it takes him a long moment to wrap around his mind that that man, Richard, loves him. Truly loves and is devoted to him. The thing is that Lee, even though always sunny and content, has had his share of bad relationships. Of having to hide his true self from the media and everyone else around him, and it takes its toll. Lee knows how emotionally and even physically draining it can be to be invested so much in someone who is not even half aware of you. So he pushed the thought of having a nice relationship with someone, ( a healthy relationship where the both of them could evolve together, buy a farm house and live a quiet life) to the back of his mind. Kept it in a special box labelled as “dreams”, and never talked much about it. Not even with Carter, his most durable relationship. 

But Richard, brooding, quiet and beautifully expressive without having the need to say anything, came and swept Lee of his safe feet. To Lee, Richard was like the eye of a storm, where everything was quiet while around you all spun. He would hold Lee tight and Lee could feel the electricity going through Richard’s body, the barely contained feelings, and it was what Lee loved the most about him, how to anyone else Richard would appear mysterious, but to him he was a complete open book. 

So it didn’t surprise Lee when Richard bought them a farmhouse, a beautiful place upstate New York where Lee could do his gardening and they could keep their Hobbit swords in the umbrella stand by the door. It didn’t surprise Lee either when Richard brought them another dog. A cute german shepherd puppy who was instantly following Carl around. But it did surprise Lee when on one warm summer night, when they happened to be both home enjoying down time from the acting life, Richard simply whispered “Marry me” on Lee’s ear as they sat on a loveseat on their porch. For a moment, Lee though he had heard things, his tricky mind bringing out some of his desires, but as Richard pulled back enough to reach inside his pocket and take out a ring, Lee was sure then that it was not an invention of his brain. That Richard had proposed and was giving him a ring. The thought of getting married had crossed Lee’s mind before. The moment he saw Richard for the first time, he felt like a teenager as he suddenly imagined them married, growing old together, happy. But with them, it wasn’t as simple. They had endless talks, and sometimes fights, about keeping their relationship as quiet as possible. Not hiding, but not wanting to put it out there either. They wanted to be away from the praying and greedy hands of the media, away from all the talk. Everyone that needed to know already did. They were fine, they were happy. Except Lee, romantic, southern Lee, always dreamed of getting married, but to him it would be out of the question. So when Richard went down on one knee, all Lee could do was embarrass himself and cry, an almost forty year old man, with a great career and a good head on his shoulders. Because Richard, that beautiful, quiet hurricane that had took his life and held his hand through everything, had planned this. Richard wanted to marry him, Richard wanted to spend the rest of his days with Lee.

“No, please, please don’t cry” It was all Richard could say, pulling Lee tight against his chest “You don’t have to say yes, just please don’t cry” he whispered. It was all it took for Lee to gently push Richard away with an offended gasp.

“Richard! Of course I want to marry you, I just would have liked a little warning so I wouldn't make a asshole of myself” he says, trying to sound as unaffected as he could. He knew he was failing when all Richard did was let out a delighted and warm laugh. A sound that would always make Lee shiver and melt at the same time “It just isnt like you to surprise me this way, you were an asshole too”. And in the end, Lee is also smiling, because no matter what Richard does, it always brings a smile to Lee’s face.

Richard just shakes his head and slowly, very gently and with fingers Lee realised were trembling, put the ring on his finger “There is always a first for everything, isn't there?” It’s what Richard asks. To Lee, there were a lot of firsts with Richard, for both of them. Richard held his hand just as Lee held his, and Lee likes to think that they do make a difference to each other, that they bring out their best. When Lee was a teenager, confused and often saddened about relationships, all he asked for was someone that understood him. Understood his struggles and matched it with his own. In the end, Lee didn’t really mind that it took him thirty something years to find someone that he would trust enough to not be scared by his bad days, and that trusted him enough to let him help through with theirs. Because Richard, with his quiet, warm and gentle love, could speak louder than anyone else Lee had ever met through his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, writing another Richlee no one asked for. And I actually started this on in Richard's point of view. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. A "plase stop writting all this crap" is also welcomed.


End file.
